


Sexy Junge

by KoreArabin



Category: SS-GB (TV), SS-GB - Len Deighton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Definitely AU-ish, Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rentboys, SS-GB AU, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: “You booked me for 8 o’clock, Sir?  And for how long will you require me?”“Well, that rather depends on you.  How much I enjoy your company.  How well you entertain me.  How well youpleaseme.”





	1. Chapter 1

Archer lets himself into the hotel room, shrugs off his overcoat, kicks off his shoes, and loosens his tie. Then pours himself a stiff Scotch and takes in his surroundings. It’s not as high class as some of the other establishments they meet at but, in a way, that’s probably better suited to what he has in mind for tonight.

They alternate hotels constantly, only frequenting those they’ve used previously again after a sufficient period has elapsed.

He’s just getting comfortable on the bed, lounging against the bolster and the cushions piled on it for effect, when there’s a low tap at the door.

“Come.”

Huth slips into the room silently, his movements impossibly lithe and feline for such a tall man. And a Huth whom Archer barely recognises. Archer suddenly realises that he has never, in fact, seen Huth in anything other than his uniform. Or completely naked. This Huth brings Archer headlong up against the academic Huth would have been before the Nazi rise to power.

Huth is clad in slim-fitting dark trousers (stretched far more tight around his muscular thighs and luscious backside than should really be correct for the early 1940s), a dark shirt, open at the neck, and a tweed jacket, flecked with rather sombre heathery purples and greens. 

Huth moves fluidly to the foot of the bed.

“You booked me for 8 o’clock, Sir?”

Archer’s cock gives a definite twitch at the unexpected honourific. “Yes.”

“And for how long will you require me?”

No “Sir” this time, Archer notes.

“Well, that rather depends on you. How much I enjoy your company. How well you entertain me. How well you _please_ me.”

Huth nods, pursing his lips and surveying the room with an air of studied disinterest. Still arrogant. Still haughty. 

Archer is going to enjoy himself immensely readjusting that attitude in his insolent, imperious partner. Huth will need a great deal of correction and strict discipline to get him behaving properly. For now, Archer will allow him enough rope to hang himself.

“Would you like a drink?”

He waits in vain for the “Sir”.

“That would be most welcome.”

Archer gestures louchely at the cabinet. “Help yourself. And prepare one for me.”

Huth looks at him, challenging. “What do you want?”

Archer stares right back, cool as the proverbial cucumber.

“You can pour me a Scotch.”

Huth turns away, engrossed in bottles and glasses and ice cubes.

“And then you can come back over here in front of me and strip.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huth smirks again and leans over the bed, his mouth close to Archer as he whispers, “I rouged them. For you. I am your dirty little paid _slut_ tonight, after all.”
> 
> Leaning even closer, Huth breathes into Archer’s ear.
> 
> “A slut doesn’t only colour its nipples. I’ve rouged _mein Arschloch_ for you, too.”

Huth looks mutinous, but Archer knows how much he wants this. He just needs some assistance letting go. Huth passes Archer his drink, setting it down sloppily on the bedside table, sloshing some of it over the top of the glass and on to the table top.

Archer isn’t going to let him get away with that.

“You’ll come here and clean that up immediately.”

Huth saunters over to the bedside table and stares down at Archer.

“On your knees.”

He sinks down, gracefully, with the same air of nonchalance. Archer won’t give him any more rope. He moves the glass to the back of the table, then abruptly grasps a handful of Huth’s hair, pulling and twisting until Huth cries out in pain.

“You spill it, you clean it up.” Pausing, he wrenches Huth’s head up so that they are almost nose to nose.

“With your _mouth_.”

Archer forces Huth’s face into the puddle of spilled Scotch and Huth, reluctantly, begins to lap it up. Only when the table top is licked completely clean does Archer release the fistful of hair.

“And _that_ , of course, applies to _anything_ you spill tonight.”

Gesturing to Huth to stand up, he directs him back to the foot of the bed. Huth is flushed, his mouth, cheeks and chin smeared with the remains of the Scotch, his hair standing up wildly.

“I told you to strip, didn't I? _Slowly_. You’re being paid for this, remember? You’re supposed to be _seducing_ me.”

Huth runs his tongue over his lips, so very pink and wet, and begins to sway, slowly, from side to side. He slips his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, then begins to unbutton his shirt. He smirks at Archer as he wets first one, and then another, finger, and smears the saliva over his nipples, which begin to peak against the fabric of his shirt. He gasps as he pinches both nipples simultaneously, squeezing them between his thumbs and forefingers, then sliding one hand down to his crotch and moaning as he cups his burgeoning erection.

It is Archer’s turn to gasp, instantly rock hard against the seam of his trousers, when Huth slips out of his shirt.

His nipples are stained a deep scarlet red. Their hue makes Huth look utterly debauched, as if they’ve been played with for hours and hours, teased and tormented until they’re swollen, sore and unbearably sensitive.

Huth smirks again and leans over the bed, his mouth close to Archer as he whispers, “I rouged them. For you. I am your dirty little paid _slut_ tonight, after all.”

Leaning even closer, Huth breathes into Archer’s ear.

“A slut doesn’t only colour its nipples. I’ve rouged _mein Arschloch_ for you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Archer twists his fingers in Huth's hair again and pulls him down for a savage, feral kiss, raping Huth's mouth with his teeth, lips and tongue. Huth lets him plunder him, moaning into his mouth then squealing as Archer nips his bottom lip, hard.

"You really are a tease, aren't you? So remote and superior when you arrive, then coming on to me like the little slut you are."

Huth simply looks at him, panting, licking away droplets of blood as they bead on his lip.

"You can continue stripping."

Huth pushes himself upright and begins to slowly unbuckle his belt. Pulling it from his belt loops, he drops it casually on to the counterpane, eyes locking with Archer's. A request, or a challenge? Either way, Archer plans to incorporate it into this evening's activities.

Huth unbuttons his trousers and then lets them slip to the floor, steps out of the them and then kicks them to one side. His briefs are black silk, incredibly well-cut and fitted to his form, reaching down just to the tops of his thighs. Archer can see the outline of Huth's cock, semi-erect and smearing wet streaks of pre-come, which darken the dull sheen of the silk. Huth goes to slide them off, but Archer stops him.

"Leave them on. Come here."

Archer indicates to Huth to straddle his thighs, which Huth, with his long legs, is easily able to accomplish. Archer produces a crisp ten shilling note from his wallet, and trails it down Huth's chest, over his scarlet nipples and the strip of dark auburn hair on his belly, and tucks it into the waistband of Huth's briefs.

"Don't be coy. I want to watch you perform for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Huth smirks, and runs his fingers through his hair, ruffling and messing it so that he looks more boyish and somehow more lascivious. He grazes his fingertips down his neck, then brings them to his mouth and sucks them, eyes locked with Archer’s, until they are slick with saliva. He spreads the glossy wetness over his lips, then downwards, smearing it over his nipples, gasping as he squeezes and twists them. 

Bringing his left hand back to his mouth, he slowly pushes his index finger between his lips, moaning as he sucks it, saliva dripping down his chin. With his right hand he reaches down and cups his crotch, massaging his – very - obvious erection. 

Archer lets his head fall back and his eyes close as he gasps in pleasure as Huth begins to rotate his hips and grind down against Archer’s groin.

Huth rubs his silk-clad arse against Archer’s hardness, moaning as Archer thrusts upwards, grinding right back against him.

Huth presses his saliva-soaked finger to Archer's mouth, and Archer sucks it in eagerly. Huth reaches for the glass on the bedside table and takes a long mouthful of whisky.

Leaning into Archer, Huth kisses him, forcing his lips apart and passing the fiery liquid back and forward between their mouths. Even when the whisky has long been swallowed or simply dissipated in the heat of their mouths, Huth continues to fuck Archer’s mouth with his tongue.

Somewhat regretfully, Archer breaks the kiss.

“You can get me ready.”

Huth looks at him, quizzically.

“You can get yourself ready to ride my cock.”

They cross glances again.

“ _Slut._ "


	5. Chapter 5

“I want you to suck me.”

Huth looks at him, waiting for directions.

“You’re going to open my fly, take my cock out, and lick and suck it as if your life depended on it. Yes?”

Huth leans forward, scrabbling at Archer’s fly, nosing at the material to get a scent of his prize. Archer sighs as his cock springs free of his trousers and underpants, then groans as Huth takes the tip into his mouth and sucks.

Huth works his lips and tongue, swallowing Archer’s cock down as Archer fucks up into his hot, wet, tightly constricted, _sucking_ mouth. Huth licks and sucks, moaning around Archer’s length until, unintentionally, he grazes Archer’s cock with his teeth.

Archer hisses in pain, and Huth jerks backwards, aware that he has done something very wrong.

Archer tucks himself back into his trousers and shifts to his feet. Staring down at Huth, hunched over on the bed, lips red and swollen, he shakes his head.

“Oskar. Oskar. _Oskar_. What _am _I to do with you?”__

__Huth can do nothing except groan, as his cock spasms and a dribble of precome trickles down over the counterpane._ _

__Archer’s tone suggests that there’s no room for negotiation._ _

__“Kneel on the bed, tip your backside up and rest your face on your forearms. No, bottom up more – I want your back arched and your arse properly presented for your punishment.”_ _

__Huth complies, tilting his arse up to Archer’s gaze._ _

__“Good. Now pull your briefs down. I want your bottom bare.”_ _

__Huth lowers his pants until the waistband is against his thighs and his bottom cheeks bare._ _

__Archer squeezes the lush arseflesh laid out so invitingly before him. Giving Huth’s arse an experimental lash of the belt, he pauses._ _

__“Now you will count them out.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by one of the uploads on YouTube for "Ein Sommernachtstraum" by Schaubühne Berlin. Lars Eidinger (the actor portraying Huth in SS-GB (BBC)) strips off, has money stuffed down his trousers and underpants, and then talks at length (fnarr fnarr) to his own penis.
> 
> I have no idea what they were thinking. 
> 
> But it sowed a dirteh little seed in my dirteh little tortured brain for some dirteh Archer/Huth consensual/non-consensual roleplay.


End file.
